


You're Worse Than A Liar

by MarionettePuppet



Series: ML SALT [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Betrayal, Break Up, Caline Bustier Bashing, Gen, Platonic Relationships, class salt, pro adrien, pro chloe, pro nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: Being used is something no one should expect especially not from friends as close as them.Marinette should have realised sooner, it might not have hurt as much.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: ML SALT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631419
Comments: 9
Kudos: 635





	1. I Saw The Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://vivilakitty.tumblr.com/post/189683003652/i-have-no-idea-if-this-has-been-done-before-so  
> and was stopped being just a one-shot due to people asking for more.

“Was all a friendship just a fucking joke to you” yelled Marinette as she stormed classroom with Adrien behind her who looked just as angry, “What are you talking about Marinette?” asked Alya,  
“You lot pretending to be friends with me because you couldn’t get rid of me” growled Marinette as the most of the class went pale, their eyes shifting around the classroom in order to avoid Marinette eyes.

“Marinette, I don’t understand what you’re saying, we always been friends with you,” said Rose quietly, “she saw the texts” snapped Adrien “all of them”.  
“What texts are you talking about dude,” asked Nino who was the only one in the classroom with a genuine look of confusion on his face,  
“these” Adrien replied shoving his phone into Nino’s hands so he could read them, as Nino scrolled through the texts he grew angrier and angrier.

“What the hell Alya” he shouted as he finished reading “if you didn’t want to be friends with Marinette, you could have just told her and she would have left you alone”,  
“Well how the hell were we supposed to know that?” retorted Alix,  
“By simply telling her” stated Chloe moving towards Marinette, “it’s the reason she stays away from me other than the fact that I’m a bitch to her”.

“You didn’t need to play with my feelings like that, pretend to believe Lila’s lies just to get away from me, you never need to do anything other than telling me,” said Marinette her voice get wobbly even though her eyes still burned with anger,  
“I thought you guys were nice but it looks like you worst than Lila” stated Adrien, “was your friendship just as false with me just as false as Marinette”.

“No no no, Adrien we liked hanging out with you” answered the class,  
“me or my money” he responded which most of the class looked completely shocked at how cynical he sounded,  
“No” they cried but the look on Adrien faced show that he didn’t believe them,  
“Why should we believe you when you already admitted to keeping Marinette around because she gave you free food and outfits?” he growled.

None of the class could respond but instead lowered their heads down in shame, “Alya” said Nino which made her raise her head, “we’re done”.  
“What?” gasped Alya, “I can’t date someone who would treat my childhood friend like that, that goes for the rest of you lot, you not my friends any more and you never will be again” he responded, “but-” started Alya but was cut off by Marinette,  
“Stop it Alya, you lot don’t deserve our kindness if you dare treat me like that” she snapped as she stormed out of the room followed by Adrien and Nino.  
“You know at least I have the decency to be honest about being a backstabbing bitch unlike you lot” stated Chloe as she slammed the door shut behind her.


	2. You Don't Get To Play Hero Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mariloki4 said to trickstermiraculous:  
> I loved your fanfic "You're Worse Than The Liar". Would there be a possibility of a sequel where Marinette shows a certain resentment, like Ladybug rejecting Alya and declaring the cruelty of her actions or Marinette using her contacts or making them pay for everything I give them?

It didn’t take long for the school to find out what Miss Bustier’s class had done and let’s just say, they were lucky Hawkmoth was only powerful enough to make one Akuma, unlike heroes day. Speaking of heroes, Alya did what she always did after an Akuma battle ask Ladybug for an interview and by this point, Marinette was done.

Alya had played with her feeling, used her for things and she still harass her for an interview when she was clearly trying to comfort the Akuma victim. Looking over Chat Noir, she could tell that he was just as done with Alya as she was. “Ladybug, why didn’t you call in heroes like Rena Rouge surely illusions would have helped better than Carapace,” she asked glaring over at Nino, it was clear now that because they weren’t together anymore she didn’t respect Nino’s hero persona making Marinette’s blood boil, did she only care about her views or the fact that she was famous as a superhero.

“Because Rena Rouge will never be returning” Ladybug responded as Carapace walked back over to them, “Carapace go back home, I will join you later to collect the miraculous” stated Ladybug which he noded as he jumped up to the rooftops and out of sight. “Why does Nino get his miraculous still and I don’t?” asked Alya glaring at her,  
“Because unlike you, he actually cares about people” snapped Chat Noir,  
“I do” retorted Alya,  
“like you cared about Marinette,” asked Ladybug raising an eyebrow,  
“What are you talking about?” responded Alya quickly paling,  
“You used her for free things, didn’t care about her because you felt like she was too clingy and then went so far as to believe a liar who was hell-bent of making her life horrible in order to get rid of her” stated Ladybug coldly,  
“You could have just told her that you didn’t want to be friends with her but instead you played with her feelings in a city were bad feelings cause people to get Akumatized”, continued Chat Noir.

“You are supposed to help us defeat Hawkmoth not give him more minions to defeat us,” Ladybug said while Alya stood there gaping like a fish, “Alya, I will say this only once so you better listen, you will never get a miraculous again, in fact, no one in your class will for the simple fact that it is clear that everyone there only cares about people when they know that they will get something from their friendship” and with that both Chat Noir and Ladybug went off to detransform while Alya turned off her live stream and was left to be all alone just like she and the rest of the class had done to Marinette.


	3. Consequences And Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schrodingers25 said to trickstermiraculous:  
> For your Miraculous Salt fics, what about Bustier's Class's parents (and maybe the school board) fimd out what the they did to Mari in "You're Worse than a Liar" (school board due to Bustier and the Principal's actions and what they didn't do)?

Their parents weren’t meant to find out what happened and how could they most of them where busy and the kids hardly talk about school unless it was about how Marinette was treating the new kid but even then they didn’t believe those stories so just stuck to asking how their grades were and what they did with their friends that day.

That was until Aurora had posted a video online, she had been hidden during the confrontation in order to film it so that if people asked questions on why they were completely blocking the rest of the class from even getting five from them, there would be proof to show that the story they told was true. They had even shown the teachers but when miss bustier found out she took the phone that had proof on it and delete it while telling Marinette for making a big deal out of nothing and getting other students involved in classroom affairs when it has nothing to do with them.

Marinette had to take to recording her interaction with miss bustier so that was on record along with the fact Aurore had back the files up already. It had taken that small action by Miss Bustier for Marinette and her friends to give up on giving people chances. They all compelled evidence they had gathered sending it to the school board and then Aurore posted on her blog which had been endorsed by Ladybug and Chat Noir constantly since the big reveal so as soon as the story and evidence (the faces blurred and using fake names for safety and legal reasons) came out the giant news organisations jumped on it like wild animals and that, of course, made it very easy for the parents to find out.

Alya’s parents were pissed not just because of how she and the class used Marinette but the live stream of her demanding to know why she wasn’t a hero anymore like she had acted like a selfish brat and didn’t just reveal Nino’s her id without even realising. As soon as she got home her parent took away her laptop, delete the lady blog, put restrictions on her phone and grounded her for a month along with paying Marinette back for the babysitting she dumped on her while telling her parents she was doing it.

The rest of the class didn’t far well either most of the class had been grounded, paying back Marinette for free food and design, having them be ban from the different clubs for at least two months along with having restrictions on their electronics.

As for the school, there was an intense investigation which dug up Miss Bustier’s past students having multiple problems later in life due to her method of making sure victims didn’t kick up a fuss in order to not be punished or taking on to much responsibility than they could deal with so she was swiftly fired. Mr Damocles was found out to be taking bribes or making sure to pay people or threaten people to make sure the school would keep it’s golden reputation since their reptation had started to turn sour for how making Akuma’s came out of the school so he was also fired.

Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Chloe had moved classes. Chloe while keeping her distance was nicer to Marinette than before. Marinette had gotten closer to Adrien as she decided to focus on being friends since she needs proper friends now not romantic issues. Nino was pissed when he realised Alya had invertedly reveal is civilian identity but luckily Ladybug gave him a different miraculous which just so happened to be the fox one, ladybug said it was because he was familiar with how it works because of Alya but he could hear the spite in ladybug’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have plans to continue this unless I have more ideas for the story or get an idea for another chapter in my ask box.


	4. A New Hero Has Appeared And Someone Isn’t Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mariloki4 said to trickstermiraculous:  
> I'm sorry but I would love to see in "You're worse than a liar" the debut of Fox!Nino and how that causes the fall of Gabriel (it would be hilarious, and even more so if he complains that he can't hit Gabriel and Nathalie with his shield because of what they did to his bro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done, this story is now complete, you can all go home.

It was a hard Akuma to hid from since it had eye all over its body so leaving Chat Noir while he distracts it, I went to grab the fox miraculous but it’s not going to Alya. Sure, I most likely doing this out of spite but at this point, Nino is the only one I trust to hold a miraculous other than Adrien and Alya revealed Nino’s identity while using the turtle miraculous so he was going to be using a different Miraculous anyway and why not the one he used to but there’s no doubt Alya probably told him all about how it worked. 

I landed in the alleyway where he had duck for cover. “Ladybug” Nino exclaimed jumping slightly due to how quiet I was, “Nino Lahiffe do you expect the response that comes with holding the fox miraculous?” I asked, he raises an eyebrow in surprise, “the fox miraculous” you could tell that he was probably a few seconds from laughing at the irony.  
“Yes,” I replied trying to keep a straight face,  
“Of course I accept” he answered opening the box and putting on the necklace, the necklace changed into silver insted of keeping it orange colour that was there when Alya wore it.

“I presume you know how it works,” I asked, Trixx had already been informed so they were hoving quietly beside him, “yes, Alya explained it after hero’s day” he answered to which I nodded quietly as I waited for him to transform, “Tixx Let’s Pounce!” he exclaimed has there was a bright flash of orange light that quickly disappeared.

He was dress in something similar to Alya but his tail was wrapped around him like a belt and he wore an orange jacket that had it’s hood up to show his fox ears, he wore a bronze pilot goggles and his hair had turned white. “What will your name be?” I asked, “Reynard” he replied as we jumped to the rooftops.

The fight was over quickly after that due to Reynard’s illusions and after a quick introduction to the press and explain due to both Alya’s and Nino’s IDs being revealed to the public, they will not get a miraculous again. We meet up later that night and explained that I’m keeping Reynard as a permanent member of the team when being as about what he would do if Alya spotted him wearing it, I explained that a miraculous can change shape if needed and the next day I saw him wearing an anklet with a foxtail on it which he quickly covered up by his socks. 

Alya was far from happy with Raynard being around, she spent the next day complaining about Reynard taking her miraculous to which the new teacher sneered at, saying “maybe if you hadn’t treated a classmate like you had and didn’t demand on to have one while exposing another hero’s identity, now will you please be quiet or you are having detention after school for disrupting lessons”.

It at least shut her up until lunch when she complained to people at lunch before I finally lost it, “For god’s sake Alya this is why you don’t have a miraculous, you never blame yourself for your mistakes and insted blame other people at this point it quite clear to everyone that you only cared about the thrill about being a hero and not the actual duty because if you did, you wouldn’t be complaining and instead trying to better yourself”. I left with Adrien and Nino before she had a chance to replied. 

The Akuma that was sent was, of course, Alya but this time was joined by Maurya so leaving Chat Noir, Ryuko and Queen Bee who I grabbed after seeing Maurya and left them to deal with the Akuma while Reynard, Viperion and I went to go see if my hunch about Gabriel since after the Cat Blanc Akuma she had been remembering things she never did. Realising that it was the doomed timeline and find out Gabriel was Hawkmoth while knowing Adrien was Chat Noir so if I were to take him with me, he would turn into Cat Blanc.   
Turns out and I was correct, it took multiple tries and using Reynard illusions as a distraction I managed to grab the miraculous. We arrived back at the fight, Queen Bee and Chat Noir were about to lose before I jumped by kicked Maurya in the face before she could grab the black cat ring. Reynard and Viperion stood guard while work with Queen Bee and Ryuko to grab Maurya’s Broach which we got due to her being distracted after spotting Gabriel.

Chat Noir was keeping a confused Alya away fro the fight until it ended and Police had arrived. Explaining the situation and what we had discovered using Nooroo and Duusu as confirmation for everything that happened. Both Gabrial and Nathalie were taken into custody and their house would be searched. The team and I agreed to meet later that night as to talk about what just happened.

We meet up and decided to meet up in an old warehouse that had been abandoned but me and Chat Noir had used it as a meeting place from time to time. I brought the guardian box with me. Ryuko, Viperion, Queen Bee and Reynard detransformed in order to give them back but I refused while saying “just because Hawkmoth is gone doesn’t mean the people in Paris don’t need our help”.

Although I explained to Kagami and Chloe to switch as their Identities had been revealed to the public already which they were happy with. Nino mumbled something which I didn’t catch so he repeated it saying “kind of wish I wasn’t out as Carapace so I could have nailed Gabriel in the face with my shield” making us laugh but Chat Noir laugh the hardest which was nice since he had been quiet all night.

Both I and Chat Noir had made an agreement when we first started that we would reveal each other’s identities when Hawkmoth was a defeat so tonight was the night and to say people were shocked about my identity was an understatement. Adrien hugged me while repeatedly saying that he was so happy it was me, Nino started laughing at the idea of the love square we had found ourselves in and Chloe was thanking me for giving her another chance while yelling at Adrien for not telling her and making her worry for his safety when he disappeared. Both Luka and Kagami thank me politely for giving them a chance to be heroes and were happy to keep working with me.

So with Identities revealed and a new support system built on trust, the miraculous team contuined to work hard to help Paris until we were adults when a new Hawkmoth appeared along with a new Maurya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request since now this story has a proper ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Also in my miraculous salt book.


End file.
